


Home Is In Your Arms

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Stephen are unexpectedly reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_bellaitalia_x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=x_bellaitalia_x).



> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Ryan paced around his camp-site, wondering how the hell he had missed that woman creeping into it and leaving him a letter, let alone managing to stuff it into his trouser zip, without him waking.

Actually, that wasn't the only reason he was pacing around his camp like a crazed zoo animal. He pulled the letter (out of his pocket this time) and re-read it. 

“Bloody hell,” he growled before resuming his pacing. 

The shining light that ripped the air in two for an instance as it dropped the limp form of one Stephen Hart still came as a surprise, even through Ryan was expecting it.

****

Stephen groaned softly as he woke. Hang on a minute. He was dead, wasn't he? The last thing he remembered was Nick's face as the creatures had circled him. He slowly sat up and looked around. The lovely muscular form of one Captain Tom Ryan, deceased, merely confirmed one fact: He was dead.

He must have spoken out loud as Ryan's voice answered him: “No more than I am.”

“But, you're dead as well,” Stephen said before considering that it might not be tactful. 

Ryan shrugged. “I woke up in the Permian, buried under a lot of dirt, I might add. The anomaly was closed and I was going to stay there until it opened when I spotted Helen in the distance. I followed her through an anomaly and ended up here. Wherever here is.”

“How did I get here?” Stephen enquired, “The last thing I remember is being trapped in the cage room.”

“The what?” 

“Leek captured all these creatures from the anomalies and was using them for... er, I'm not sure, actually.”

“Who the hell is Leek? Fuck that, it doesn't matter. Not now.” Ryan crouched down and handed Stephen a bottle of water. “To answer your question, an anomaly opened and dropped you at my feet.”

“So now what happens?” Stephen shifted as he realised exactly what was in his eyeline.

Ryan shrugged. “What do you want to happen?” 

Stephen dragged his eyes upwards to meet Ryan's smirk. “Bastard.” He then reached out and grabbed Ryan's shoulder and tugged him forward and into a kiss.

****

Only a matter of moments later, Stephen ran his hands over Ryan's muscular back and arse, groaning as Ryan rode him hard. It was better than Stephen had ever imaged, the feel of Ryan's arse flexing around him and it seemed far too soon that he tensed and jerked and gasped as he emptied himself. Stephen could feel Ryan still moving on him, Ryan's arse clenching around deliciously as he came, pearls of come splashing over Stephen's chest and Stephen wanted to be nowhere but here, with Ryan.

****

Two naked men stood in each other's arms as they watched the sunset.

“Do you think we will ever get home?” 

Ryan nuzzled against Stephen's hair. “Do you want to go home?”

Stephen turned in his lover's arms and kissed him hard on the lips. “I am home, Ryan. Here in your arms.”


End file.
